Windshield wiper systems of the type in which the windshield wiper blade direction is reversed (e.g., tandem, symmetrical overlap, single arm, single extending arm) are widely known and included as standard equipment on nearly every automobile manufactured. Maintenance of a constant wipe speed, or even an acceleration thereof, through reversal points (i.e., a point where the wiper arm and blade direction is reversed at an inner and outer wipe position) produces several undesirable effects, including wipe pattern or angle growth, increased production of noise, and increased expulsion of water from the vehicle windshield. Due to inertial effects, and other factors (e.g., the relatively "loose coupling" between a wiper motor and the wiper arm and blade assembly), the wiper arm and blade, at high-speed operation, tends to travel past a nominal reversal point, thus increasing the wipe angle or pattern. When the wiper arm and blade travel past the nominal reversal point to an extent that it contacts a windshield pillar, for example, the resulting "slap" or contact produces undesirable noise. Further, the high speed of the wiper arm and blade assembly through reversal points results in water being thrown a distance from the vehicle. Although not a safety concern, such excess water expulsion adversely impacts consumer perception of the vehicle including such a windshield wiper system.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved windshield wiper system and method of operation that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the problems as set forth above.